The Painful Truth
by Prism of colors
Summary: Poor Shilo, with her father dead and no one to care for her, her mind slips away. She's delusional, who can wake her up?
1. Prologue

**First story, here we go. Enjoy?**

* * *

She ran out into the alley breathless. Had it all happened? Had her father just been shot, had she forgiven him? Had she seen him die right in front of her? It was too much to handle. Dad, he's gone. How could it have happened? Why did all of this happen to him? It was her fault for believing Rotti. She stumbled and coughed, still feeling the affects of having not taken her medication. She fell down and coughed for a good minute, nearly throwing up. My dad poisoned me. Poisoned. poison. poison .poison.......poison.......poison? No, it wasn't poison it was her medicine, her father wasn't poisoning her. What was she doing outside? She needed to be home before her dad! She needed to take her medication! She stood and rushed out of the alley and back toward her home.  
------------------------------

Graverobber watched her stumble. He felt for the girl, he truly did. He had seen everything on the screen, just like the rest of them. He had never planned to watch but had found he had nothing else to do as even all of his 'clients' were watching the opera. He almost went to help her up but she stood then and rushed off. What do i care anyway. He let her run.  
------------------------------

Inside, finally, and before her dad! She coughed again and remembered her medicine. She quickly took it, gulping down the water. then she sat down on the couch, still covered in blood and waited for her father. He should be home soon. She'd wait for him right there. She really wanted to see him, something in the back of her mind told her that something bad happened, but she silenced it. Of course nothing bad had happened. The opera was just too much excitement and she had to leave. She couldn't wait for her father to get home so she could tell him how much she really loved him. She really needed to do that for some reason.  
------------------------------

He followed anyway, knowing that most of the junkies were too shocked to even care about the drugs. Besides he'd never known any more prone to gossip than his 'clients'. He at least would like to make sure she made it home, he had played a bit of a part that night, though not a big one, and he had actually been helping her. He saw her rush inside, not bothering to close the gate or the door. He left her there, knowing no one would really want to bother her or go into her house aside from reporters, but they would most likely focus on the Largo's. She'll be fine. He walked away then, back to work. The opera may have been shocking to others, but to Graverobber it had little to do with him. He had work to do.

* * *

**Short, but just a prologue. Chapter 1 will be better =3**


	2. Delusional

**Chapter one GO!**

**

* * *

**

He wondered, as he walked by for what must have been the fiftieth time that week, whether or not she had killed herself. Neither the door or the gate had moved since she had rushed in. _Perhaps she had gone home to off herself? _The thought disturbed graverobber for a reason he couldn't exactly understand.

Still, he passed the door and didn't go near the gate. If she had offed herself, he wouldn't blame her, and it didn't have anything to do with him.

Yes. That was why he had just turned around and started for the gate. He looked and began to turn away when a thought struck him; _if she's really dead I can get zydrate off her without risking anything and if she's not then I have peace of mind again._

He pulled open the gate wincing a bit when it creaked and slowly walked for the door. He went in and to his slight surprise Shilo was on the couch. At first he thought her dead, she lay motionless still wearing the dress from the opera and still covered in her fathers dried blood. He moved closer to her, feeling a lump in his throat, but he willed it away and looked at her. She shifted slightly and he breathed a light sigh of relief.

Then she sat up and looked at him blearily, her wig slightly off center and revealing to Graverobber for the first time that her hair was not her own.

"D-dad?" she questioned sleepily and Graverobber cocked his head.

_Must have been dreaming._ She looked at him, confused, then her communicator went off and she quickly grabbed the dusty glass of water off the table and took her medicine.

"Kid?" Graverobber asked hesitantly but she ignored him and lay back down.

He was confused, and justifiably so. He had seen on the screen that her father had been poisoning her with those pills. _Why would she continue taking them?_ He looked at her again, laying down and staring blankly ahead. He really looked at her now, and noticed how thin she seemed. Had she been eating? Still covered in that blood, her wig a matted mess, Graverobber wondered what was going on.

He reached toward her, "Kid?" he asked, giving her a little shake. She glanced at him, but looked away again quickly. "Kid?" came the repeated question and she didn't even look at him this time. He looked at her and wondered if he should just leave. She wasn't responding to him at all, but then a thought came to him, "Shilo?" he asked slowly.

She looked at him, a moment longer than before. But, of course, dropped her gaze again. He almost left them, but decided to try just one more time, "Shi?" he asked, using his best 'caring father' voice, which really wasn't much different from his normal voice since he didn't really try.

"Dad?" She asked again, rubbing her eyes and trying to focus.

_This kid is messed up._ "Um, you need to eat something." confused from sleep and lack of food, Shilo obeyed him, walking into the kitchen. _Delusional._ She came back in then, and sat on the couch slowly eating a sandwhich. With each passing moment her bites became more urgent until she was practically stuffing the sandwhich in her mouth. Graverobber watched with some amusement as she stood and ran off for the kitchen to make another.  
His amusement was washed away a half hour later when Shilo threw up the five gave her a glare, "You shouldn't have stuffed that in your mouth so fast if you hadn't eaten in a week!" he remarked in an annoyed voice, "clean it up yourself." he added.

But Shilo wouldn't stand, "Dad, " she said in a quivering voice, "Why did it take you so long to get back? I-I didn't want to eat without you here."

_Yep, deluional, madder than a hatter, crazier than the longest zydrate user in history_. "Listen kid, I'm not your dad..." he started, but she didn't seem to hear him then and he conceded her madness and went with it, "I was very busy. I, uh, thought you could take care of yourself." What did he just get himself into?

"Sorry dad." she replied forlornly.

"Uh....it's fine. Make yourself another sandwhich -just one- and go up to your, uh, room. I guess I'll take care of this." He said to her. Shilo quickly complied, seeming much too timid for Graverobber, but he shrugged it away and quickly went about his business cleaning the mess. The sandwich bites weren't really all that digested. He wasn't exactly squeamish either.

When he was done he was unsure what he should do next. _Leave her in her room? Even to me that seemed a bit cruel, she'd probably starve herself up there. Yet I'm supposed to pretend to be her father now? I'd have to snap her out of it, and sometime soon. Her calling me 'dad' was just creepy. Especially since she is still wearing her real father's blood like it's some kind of fashion accessory_. He made his way upstairs to look at her. She had taken her wing off completely and was laying in her bed still dressed.

"Uh, kid.....I mean, Shilo, can you go take a shower or something you should probably change when you get out too." He felt rediculously uncomfortable now as she stared at him with a confused look.

She tilted her head and stood, "Well, I guess I must have been waiting for you longer than I thought." then she walked across the room in the direction Graverobber assumed was the bathroom. He sighed. What was he gonna do with this kid?

* * *

**Well, it was shorter than intended but I felt that this was a good place to stop so =P**


End file.
